Which Engines, Vehicles, And Rolling Stock Are Used in Thomas 2 For Nintendo 64? - Thomas's Dream Team - UbiSoftFan94.
Which Engines And Rolling Stock Are Used In Thomas 2 As Part As Thomas's Dream Team For Nintendo 64, Made By UbiSoftFan94? Which Characters And Rolling Stock Are Used For Thomas 2? *Thomas *Flatbeds *James *Coaches *Devious Diesel *Dennis *Paxton *George *S.C.Ruffey *The Spiteful Breakvan *Smudger *Diesel 10 *Foolish Freight Cars *Emily *Molly *Edward *Harold *Henry *Toad *Percy *Ly the Fairy *Lillie Lightship *Toby *Stanley *Donald *Douglas *Bill *Ben *Bash *Dash *Ferdinand *Chip (cameo) *Stepney *Duck *Coaches *Oliver *Darth Vader *Luke Skywalker *Duncan *Rosie *Belle *Annie (cameo) *Clarabel (cameo) *Spaceship *X-Wing *Millennium Falcon *The Horse *Norman (cameo) *Fiery Flynn (cameo) *Casey Jr (as the engine with a passenger train) *Johnny (as the pursing locomotive with the thugs) *Casey Jr's Coaches and Cars *Mail Car *Casey Jones (cameo) *Herbie (cameo) *Boxcars *Tracy (cameo) *Henry (from The Brave Locomotive) (cameo) *Linus (from The Brave Locomotive) (cameo) *Gordon (cameo) *Driver and Fireman (cameo) *Cow (cameo) *Fowler Tender (cameo) *Sir Topham Hatt (cameo) *Passengers (cameo) *Spencer (cameo) *Sunshine *Ten Cents *Theodore *Foduck *Michael *John *Tornado *Harry *Arry (cameo) *Bert (cameo) *Toyland Express (cameo) *Dangermouse *Penfold * The Blue Engine * Coach * Caboose * Other Engines Which Weapons Are Used For Thomas 2? *Lightsabers *Pistol Guns *Blasters *Swords *Shovel *Whip *Stick *Bowl *Signals *Points *Snowploughs *Whistles *Cigar *Claypipe Which Routes Are Used For Thomas 2? *The Island of Sodor *The Roundhouse *The Mountain *Pleasure Island *Narrow Gauge Railway *The Prison Ship *The Pool Hall *Reno Hill *The Building *The Cliffs *The Countryside *The Forest *The Jolly Roger *The Village *Fantasyland Station *The Railroad *Derry to Kerry *Marchester to York *Toyland *The Yard *The Canyon What Clothes And Outfits Are Used For Thomas 2? *Green Bespin Vest *Bespin Trousers *Rayman Shoes *Red Neckerchiefs *Red and Green Striped Speedo Trunks *Red and Green Striped Sandals *Belt * Yellow Shirt * Black Waistcoat * Red Bowtie * Black Hat * Orange Shades * Gold-earing * White Socks *Snorkel Mask *Dive Tank *Flippers *Green Hat *Green Tie *Glasses *Red Waistcoat *Rope *Murfy's Clothes *Clark's Clothes *Pink Tie *Skirt *Umbrella *Ponytail *Gold Ear-Rings *Pink Bikini *Pink Sandals *Girl Hat *Man Hat *Green Shorts *Nappy *Ly the Fairy's White Clothes with Purple Stripes and Swirls *Purple Bikini with White Stripes *Purple Sandals *Green Bikini with Yellow Stripes *Blue Ear-Rings *Red Necklace *Teensie Clothes *Crown *Green Neckerchief * Corn-cob Pipe * White Shirt * Blue Braces with Dungarees * Black Shoes with Yellow * Magician's Hat, Wand, Clothes, and Cloak * Green Hat and Clothes * Red Hood, Blue Trousers, Green Shoes, and White Gloves * Jungle Outfit * White Shirt * Orange Shorts * White Socks * Blue Trunks * Brown Shoes * Glasses * Doctor's Clothes * Long Black Hair * Blue Shirt * Pink Trousers * Brown Shoes * Yellow Shades * Short White Hair * Scientist Clothes * Black Shoes * Glasses * Purple Gloves * Admiral Razorbeard's Hat Clothes, Beard, Clothes, Shoe, and Peg Leg * Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey's Pirate Hat, Trousers, and Shirt * Remote Control * Ninjaws's Eye Patch and Hat * Jano's Hat and Cloaks * Elixir Potion * Treasure * Caveman Outfit * Explorer Outfit * Hoodlum Hat and Clothes * Mr. Dark's Hat, Shoes, Clothes, and Glasses * Reflux's Clothes and Outfits What Strange Things Have Happened In Thomas 2? *Thomas has dog's ears, that replace his short ears, and a cat's long tail with a white tip on its end, that rips a hole in his Bespin trousers, and white fur on his skin, hands, and feet. He is the main hero. He has a lightsaber blue lightsaber and a pistol gun, but in the final battle, grabs Edward's green lightsaber, and duels Devious Diesel with one red lightsaber, until he knocks him out clean. *Edward has hair, based on Baloo's, from the Burbank Australia Films' Jungle Book, glasses, based on Baloo's, from The Jungle Book Series, a tie based of Boo Boo Bear's, a hat based on Yogi Bear's, a waistcoat, and a rope, both based on the Down Beat Bear's from the classic cartoon of Tom and Jerry. He carries a green lightsaber. * Harold has clothes and wing based on Murfy's from Rayman 2. He is a station clerk, who takes tickets for the passengers to let them catch their train. * Henry inadvertentaly swallows a rusty old robot, but gets better, thanks to the Elixir that Thomas has. He has a blue lightsaber. * Toad can swim in the water, only if Thomas grabs his scarf, so they can both water ski. * Molly is the wife of Edward, but has a child called Percy, who is captured, and is brought back to his mother, thanks to Thomas's joint effort. She has elf ears and a fairy's tail. * James is the spirit of the world, and has immense powers, but awakens, thanks to the four masks, that Thomas has brought for him. * Percy is the only child of Molly, who used to be captured, and was once lost, but is now found and safe. * Emily drinks a strange potion, sprouts out elf ears, but grows a long bushy tail, then changes her old Bespin clothes, based of Luke Skywalker's in the Force Unleashed, and has Ly the Fairy's clothes on. She is the main female, girlfriend to Thomas, who gives all his powers, and is now the wife of Thomas. * Rosie is the daughter of Emily. She has wings, wears a black bowtie on her head, and wears a green bikini with yellow stripes, but wears a bespin costume, based of Luke Skywalker's from Star Wars. She has elf ears and brown tail. * Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand are in charge of Thomas, but have an arguement, then forget which one of them is the king, and finally get organised to tell Thomas to find the four masks. They all seven different color lightsabers. * Tillie is a beautiful little engine that could. She was brought to Sodor to help the other engines. When she finds that Emily is now Ly the Fairy, she sprouts out donkey's ears and a tail. She, Edward, Molly, Harold, Henry, Toad, Percy, Toby, Stanley, the twins, the logging locos, Duck, Stepney, and Oliver know that they should never have visited Pleasure Island. * Duncan is a stubborn magician engine. He finds that Tillie has donkey ears and screams. He is asleep, but is awakened by Thomas, who slashes his lightsaber at him, causing him to wake up and squeal. * Belle is a beautiful magical engine. She wears Dexter's Mom's clothes, apron, gloves, and shoes, but has ear-rings too. * Lady is a beautiful magical engine. She wears May Maple's clothes, gloves, shoes, and bandana. * Toby is a brown jungle ape engine. He wears George's clothes, but has an ear-ring. He has cat's ears and a tail. * Stanley is a silver caveman engine. He wears caveman clothes and a tie. He has an orange lightsaber and pistol gun. * Whiff is a green outerspace engine. He wears a white shirt, black shorts, waist coast, and shoes. He has dog's ears and a tail. He has a purple lightsaber and a pistol gun. * Duck, Oliver, and Stepney are all three musketeers. They wear different clothes like Mickey, Donald, and Goofy have in the Three Musketeers. They have three different colored lightsabers. * Devious Diesel is the main villain. He carries a red lightsaber, but is a scoundrel, who likes to lure steam engines into Pleasure Island, then wait for them to become animals, and sell in the market place. He has slaves called Dennis, Paxton, George, S.C.Ruffey, The Spiteful Breakvan, Smudger, Diesel 10, and Cerberus, who puts some animals into crates. * Dennis is Diesel's lackey. He finds a little bird named Coco, who can't answer and except, as he pushes her into crate with two dogs named Roobarb and Dog, and three cats named Tom, Custard, and Cat. Cat is connected to Dog. He tells Diesel about Thomas, but fails Diesel, when Thomas gets the four masks. * Paxton is Diesel's henchman. He attempts to kill Thomas, but fails, and tells Diesel that he can't kill poor Thomas. He tells a magical engine called Lady, with monkey's ears and a tail, and asks what her name is. * George is the Guardian of the Cave of Bad Dreams. He finds that Lady can still talk. He attempts to eat Thomas in the cave of bad dreams while he is trying to get the elixir for Henry. * S.C.Ruffey is a guardian of the first mask. When he snatches Lady, he commands his friend, The Spiteful Breakvan to take Lady back, because she can still talk. He tries to battle Thomas, but is no match for him. * The Spiteful Breakvan is a guardian of the third mask. When he finds that Lady can still talk, he opens up a door to a pen, where Lady slides in, next to Jerry, a brown mouse, a dinosaur named Yoshi, a pig called Digon, a goose with notes, Ergo the Magnificent, and four dogs named Scooby Doo, Scooby Dum, Scrappy Doo, and Scooby Dee. They begin to protest, then start to beg, and plead to be let out of here. * Smudger is a hoodlum engine. When he finds that Duncan is knocked out, he wants revenge to kill poor Thomas. He suddenly scares Lady, Jerry, Yoshi, Digon, Ergo, Scooby Doo, Scooby Dum, Scrappy Doo, and Scooby Dee with a crack of his whip. * Diesel 10 is a real villain to Thomas. He tells Lady, Jerry, Yoshi, Digon, Ergo, Scooby Doo, Dum, Dee, and Scrappy, that they've had their fun. * Cerberus is a strong, evil, and mean enemy to Thomas. He tells Lady, Jerry, YOshi, Digon, Ergo, Scooby Doo, Dum, Dee, and Scrappy, that they shall pay for their fun. Category:UbiSoftFan94